


Transformers: Among Us

by Swerv



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, I take this game too seriously, Non-Graphic Violence, most of the crew will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swerv/pseuds/Swerv
Summary: "You are to take the Skeld and its cargo to the nearest Autobot outpost, Dromedon, and return to Earth immediately." Arcee had told them with a firm glare.Easy peasy. What could go wrong?IT'S AMONG US BUT WITH THE RESCUE BOTS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote instead of writing an elevator pitch for my Career Development class or working on the 5th chapter of Transwarped. Admittedly I got this idea from someone on the Transformers Universal discord. 
> 
> www.fanfiction.net/s/13824441/1/Among-us-transformers-rescue-bots-edition

“Thank you again for doing this, Sigma-17.” Arcee’s image crackles slightly on the monitor embedded into the wall on the other side of the room. It was perfectly placed so that Arcee had a view of every bot sitting on the chairs across from the monitor. She gave them all a small smile in gratitude as she continued. “It’s good to know we can count on your team for this assignment while we’re battling Megatron and his forces.”

“No trouble at all, Arcee. Rescue Force Sigma-17 is happy to help in any way we can.” Heatwave was pretty slagging excited to help actually. Sure helping on Griffin Rock was enjoyable and he’d grown to love his human allies, but he still wished that he could have a more proactive responsibility. Being a delivery boy wasn’t a huge step up, but it was something. 

If they handled this assignment well, maybe Optimus would give them better, more important tasks later on.

Heatwave quickly glanced to his left to get a survey of the other bots. The whole team had been chosen for this: Chase, Boulder, Blades, High Tide, Blurr, Salvage, and Quickshadow. It was a rather large team for such a mundane task but if Optimus thought they’d need everyone then who was he to complain? Besides, everyone around him seemed happy for a change of pace. Well, everyone but High Tide, who had expressed his displeasure at the idea of leaving his ship and Servo on Earth.

“We’ve been over this before but I want to remind you that you are to take the _Skeld_ and its cargo to the nearest Autobot outpost, Dromedon, and return to Earth _immediately_ . No stops and no detours unless it’s an emergency. Even then, I want you to contact us immediately to let us know you’re experiencing an issue.” She gave them a firm glare and Heatwave straightened in his seat a little. “Remember, the _Skeld_ is very fast and the appropriate size for this mission but it’s also pretty old. In order to keep it running smoothly, you will each be given tasks to complete, which can be found on your designated datapads.”

Right. The datapads were incredibly basic and had very few features: a list of tasks, a map of the ship, and a report button for emergencies. So far the only good feature of the outdated datapad was that it could magnetize to their armor. Each member had their own colored datapad to avoid confusion. Heatwave’s was red, Chase had a blue datapad, Boulder’s was lime, Blade’s was orange, Salvage had a yellow datapad, Blurr had a purple datapad, Quickshadow’s datapad was white, and High Tide had been given a cyan datapad. 

The tasks were simple but numerous. They’d have to fix some wiring, keep the engine aligned, empty the garbage, clean the filters, download and upload information on data slugs, and a few other things. Each bot had 7 tasks to do around the ship, which they’d all be able to finish in a few hours and it would be smooth sailing to Dromedon and back. Easy peasy. What could go wrong?

“One last thing: your computer. It doesn’t have a Teletraan unit but it does feature a Navigational-type computer or NAVI for short. _Skeld_ NAVI is less advanced than a Teletraan unit but it will follow all of your commands regardless...That’s all I have for you, Sigma-17. Be safe and have a nice journey.”

“You too, Arcee! We’ll do our best!” Blades waved with a wide grin. Arcee’s small smile widened at his enthusiasm and she saluted. Then the screen went black with a small click and Rescue Force Sigma-17 was left alone. 

No one spoke for a few seconds, which was strange because there was nothing for them to quietly reflect on. It’s not like they were going into battle or going on a secret mission. This was a routine, boring mission with no chance of risk. Still, the silence in the room was thick. The sound of the engines humming was the only thing Heatwave heard for a few seconds.

“Let’s get this over with, hatchlings.” High Tide broke the silence with a grunt. His steps echoed against the ground as he made his way to the door next to Heatwave. The doors parted with a creak and the crew was able to see into the largest part of the ship, the cafeteria. High Tide called over his shoulder, “This ship’s not gonna sail itself.”

There was a chorus of metallic thuds as the rest of Sigma-17 stood and trailed after the large mech. Heatwave was the last to exit, trying to shake off the last of his anticipation. This was his shot to prove that he could handle more than simple rescue missions. And since he was the leader, this was all riding on him. Heatwave took a deep inhalation before stepping into the cafeteria.

Time to get this show on the road.


	2. The Show Gets on the Road and Quickly Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After about 3 hours on board, things go bad.

Blurr had the  _ worst  _ long tasks. Or at least, that’s what he was convinced. He had to divert power to  _ every figgin' room on the ship, _ fuel the engines, and calibrate the disruptors in Electrical! He had been running around the  _ Skeld _ like an idiot for hours!

“Why do I always get the short end of the rust stick?” Blurr lamented as he struggled to calibrate the disruptors. The node kept spinning and he had to time it correctly on every try or he’d have to start the whole thing over. “Ugh! This thing is a pain in my exhaust!”

“Buck up, Blurr, it ain’t that bad. Once we do this, Optimus might give us more important assignments.” Salvage said, wrist deep in the wiring panel next to him. He gave Blurr a cheery, lopsided smile even as he pulled out a jumbled mess of wires from the wall. “I’m mighty lookin’ forward to doing more missions like this. Nice change of pace, ya know?”

Blurr rolled his eyes. “You got all the easy jobs, Salvage. I got all the tough ones...But sure it’d be cool if we could go on more important missions. I don’t wanna be stuck on Griffin Rock for the next vorn.” Blurr let out a triumphant whoop as the nodes finally aligned properly.

“Ha! You did it, wise guy. It didn’t even take you that long.” Salvage’s grin widened as he finished his task as well. He dislodged his servo smoothly and held it up for a high five. 

Blurr’s servo connected with Salvage’s with a loud clang. “Yeah yeah. Now c’mon, keep me company while I run these other tasks.” Blurr turned on his heel strut and began to walk out of the room without waiting for a response. He knew Salvage would follow. They were best friends, after all, and wherever Blurr went Salvage followed.

Suddenly the lights flickered and cut out.

“You gotta be slagging kidding me-” Blurr’s sigh was cut off by a hiss behind him. The door to Electrical slammed closed behind him, separating Blurr from Salvage. Blurr put one servo on the door and used the other to try to unlock the door. No luck. “Salvage? Yo! Listen, trash-bot, if you have other tasks you could have just let me know! Don’t leave me out here in the dark, dude.” Not that Blurr was afraid of the dark or anything, no, it was just pretty rude of Salvage to lock him out like that. Quite unlike him, actually.

Blurr furrowed his optic ridges when he didn’t get a response.

“Salvage..? Are you okay? Cause, this isn’t funny.”

“Blurr?” A soft voice called out behind him.

“Gah!” Blurr practically jumped out of his armor in fright. He whipped around to level a glare at the smart guy who tried to scare him. “Blades! Don’t do that!”

The orange helicopter held up his servos placidly. “Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! Why are the lights out? And why are you knocking on the door?” 

“I don’t know. I was walking out with Salvage when the lights went out and the door shut. Now it’s locked and Salvage won’t answer me.” Now that he said it out loud, Blurr could see that something was definitely wrong. 

“Salvage is in there alone? And he hasn’t fixed the lights yet?” The purple mech could see the helicopter start to shake. Blurr rolled his eyes in annoyance but a small part of him was beginning to feel as anxious as Blades.

“What’s going on here?” Another voice joined them unannounced. Blades let out a scream and Blurr jumped in alarm.

Blades quickly righted himself when he saw who it was. “Boulder! Think you can get the door open?” 

“It’s locked?”

“Obviously! We wouldn’t be standing out here if it was o-” The door swished open in the middle of Blurr’s sentence. It was almost like the universe was laughing at him right now.

“Well now we just have to fix the lights,” Boulder said in his usual upbeat voice. Blurr wasn’t feeling very upbeat right now but he bit his lip to prevent himself from snapping at the bulldozer.

And besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Salvage?” Blurr called out and inched towards the back of the room. The big lug should have responded by now. He should have said  _ something _ by now. Blurr’s spark was beating harshly in fear. His venting was starting to pick up, even when Blurr tried to slow them down. 

Blurr was so focused on his ventilation, he didn’t notice the object in front of him. He let out an embarrassing yelp as he hit the floor. Blurr groaned, mostly from embarrassment, and dropped his helm against the ground. Blurr moved slowly to pick himself up but paused at the feeling in his right servo. It felt wet and warm.

The lights turned on just as Blurr let out a horrified scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salvage is my second favorite Rescue Bot! He's so frickin cute and polite and unappreciated! That being said, killing him first was out of love and mercy. Having Blurr trip over the body and land in blood was purely out of hate for Blurr. The Rescue Bots incarnation is the worst version of Blurr ever.


End file.
